Resident Evil 4 YTP Part 1 Leon gets the wrong airplane
Resident Evil 4 YTP Part 1 Leon gets the wrong airplane 'is a YTP uploaded by Some Guy Dadamage in 28 of October of 2016, the suppoused part 1 out of 3 parts of a YTP that never happened, as much as it has been teased about. The video was Dadamage's first big hit, inspiring him to really continue making YTPs (Albeit in a very slow pace), getting 2000 views in the first month, which to this day is almost his highest. The video managed to get 100k views around December 2019, almost 3 years after release, being his most popular video. Sources *Resident Evil **Resident Evil 4 (Gamecube, PS2, PC, Wii, Steam) **Resident Evil Movies (Wesker) **Resident Evil Animated Movies (Damnation) *A bunch of random cringy 9/11 Deviant Art drawings *Fantasy Online - Main Theme *Elvis Presley - A Little Less Conversation *Batman: The Dark Knight Rises (CIA) *The radio that gets featured in every of his YTPs *Metal Slug (Explosions) *Smash Mouth - All Star *Anime/Manga (Dragon Ball Backgrounds and Sound effects, Nichijou, Bleach, Azumanga Daioh) *British Airways *Advance Wars Days of Ruin (Mayor) *Actual People (Reggie but it's Falco, Satoru Iwata, Todd Howard, Shigeru Miyamoto, Cool Bald Guy, Don Mattrick, Adam Sandler, George Costanza) *Jet Set Radio (Gum) *Donkey Kong 64 (Lanky Kong but it's CIA) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Tails) *Metroid (Charge Beam, REMEMBER ME?, Bigley) *Mario (Mushroom, Luigi) *A dildo *Buying Airline Tickets: L3 ( That metalic guy from the airport that shoots a lazer from his mouth) *The Wire (Black guy) *3D Airplane Lady from Google Images *Iron Man *That Dinosour that says Yee *Scooby-Doo (Fred) *Megaman *Team Faboulous 2 (Scout saying "Get that motherfucker", whatever the source is) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Soundtrack - Big Top Bop World 1 Boss *Jojo (Someone saying Nani) *Smash Bros. (Sound Effects, Luigi's Green Missile, Captain Falcon's Taunt, Ness' Taunt) *I Forgot - Wolfie's Just Fine *A swastika *Muslims (9/11, Turban, Generic Screaming Muslim) *Super Mario Galaxy - Enter The Galaxy *Clorox *Someone's Anus *??? *Dexter (Dexter) *TF2 (Pyro, Sound Effects) *Swapnote (Nikki) *Some Ship ''(Need source) *Spongebob (Flying Dutchman Ship, Patrick) *Star Wars (Sound Effects) *Metal slug 3-into the cosmos soundtrack *Futurama (Welcome to Mexico Sign) *Generic Mexican Song *Mexico (Hat, Mustache, Mexicans insulting people, A Taco, A guy in a costume, famous mexicans) *Lucky Star Opening - HD 1080p *Metal Gear (Old Snake) *Seinfeld Theme *Mining Melancholy Donkey Kong Country 2 Diddy's Kong Quest *Death Parade OST - Moonlit Night *Epic Original Mexican Cinematic - Not An usual Hero *Bayonetta *irman ga Taosenai ("I Cannot Defeat Airman") *Wilhelm Scream *Super Mario Bros Z Episode 1: Bowsers Return (full length) Everything about the sequel Since the video release back in 2016, in the end it clearly says "FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF THIS YTP", and after that, a disclaimer on how this video wouldn't even reach 1000 views, despite now having over a hundred times of that, thus it has always been implied that Dadamage would make a sequel. However, over 3 years later there is still nothing done about it, but it has been teased multiple times, here are some cases of this: *In many of Dadamage's YTPs , Resident Evil 4 is often referenced, like in these: **Spiderman Pizza Time [YTP] (In some screens at 1:25) **Power Rangers: Homophobic Battle [YTP] (In a sentence mix, at 0:27) **Wander over MAX PAYNE [YTP] (Music and some brazilian text in 3:28) **Christmas [YTP Collab] (In the end of the video at 8:54, he teases stuff to come in 2019, first it references the Star Wars YTP he has been talking about forever with Obi-Wan saying "Hello there", then implies something RE4 Part 2 related with Leon saying "Muslims") **Sekiro Wolf Loves ASMR [YTP] (In a sentence mix, at 2:10) **A Star Wars [YTP Trailer] (In an obvious tease that implies part 2 being involved in the eventual full YTP) *In Is it possible to beat Resident Evil 4 without touching a single coin? , in most of the video, but most importantly '''at the end of the video in 17:51, he says when he finishes a Star Wars YTP, he will work on part 2. *In OFFICIAL HALO MCC DISCORD (1K Special) , in 4:00 when the camera starts fading away and he starts rambling, he mentions part 2 and the planned name of it. *In Best of 2019 - Dadamage, Some Vidya and more , at the very end in 38:08, he says how there was no RE4 Part 2 this year. He also constantly talks about it in Twitter, and personally in Discord. Why it has been delayed so much? Part 2 has been planned from the very day the video was finished, but due to many complications, it has been delayed multiple times, after the three first YTPs, he wanted to work on YTPs people asked him to do, so he did Power Rangers: Homophobic Battle , after a bit of a hiatus he started working in his "Next big YTP" a Star Wars one after which he wanted to deliver Part 2, around November 2017, which he planned releasing next month, but the video prooved too complicated to advance much, and with this he had a year without uploading, trying to work on it but because of said complications didn't advanced much. After returning in the middle of 2018, when the year ended Part 2 was teased for the first time, and then said that he would finish this Star Wars YTP first, but all the way until October, the video was still on development andjust a trailer was released , with a real tease for part 2, but after not getting much reception for it, he once again stopped working on the video. Trivia *I was really bored doing this page. Hey, it's my biggest creation I guess. *This technically isn't the first YTP Dadamage worked on, as he started first on the Spiderman Pizza Time one thinking into making it a small meme video, in which Peter gets motivated by Mr. Aziz to go and deliver the Pizza, but somehow ended up extending it further and further until he said "Ok, this is a YTP now". The original shitpost was inspired by this video NEVER GIVE UP YOUR WAAAAAAAAAAAAY , which is still in the very beggining of the video. **For some reason, in the middle of making the Spiderman 2 YTP he started working on the Resident Evil 4 YTP, even before finishing it before the Spiderman 2 one. *Just like most of his videos, the ending of the video was rushed, this time to be delivered right before the elections. Category:Youtube Poops Category:Video Games Category:2016 Poops